There is already known a socket wrench comprising an operating handle, a drive having a supporting hole and attached to the operating handle, and a wrench body, a steel ball pressed by a spring being engaged in the supporting hole such that the steel ball can come in and out with respect to the supporting hole, a recess part for allowing the steel ball partly engaged therein being formed in an inner wall of an assembling hole for allowing the drive to engage therein, an engaging square hole being formed in the wrench body in such a manner as to be coaxial with the drive so that the engaging square hole can be engaged with, for example, a polygonal head of a bolt to be operated (for example, Patent Document 1).
A socket wrench shown in Patent Document 1 is of the type in which a separate adapter is assembled to the operating handle and the drive is disposed at the adapter. The present invention is, of course, applicable to the foregoing arrangement. In addition, the present invention is applicable to a socket wrench of the type in which as shown in one preferred embodiment as described later, the adapter is omitted and the drive is directly attached to (the head part of the operating handle.